Love at First Sight
by mgs24
Summary: Craig is back with Ashley, and that should be everything, right? Until he gets a new roomate who might wreck everything. Meanwhile, Emma is getting dirty with Jay, but Sean returns and makes everything a thousand times more complicated.
1. Default Chapter

FIRST GLANCE

Craig POV

My messed up life had finally been going on track again. I was back with Ashley, the band and I were hotter than ever, and my rep from last year was almost nonexistent. One morning Ashley came up to me at my locker.

"Hey, Craig did you hear that new CD out, it's incredible. I mean, the tone of…" Ashley continued to talk as I looked beyond her shoulder. There was the most gorgeous back of a head I had ever seen. As the girl walked down the hall, all of the guys checked her out. Her long red hair flowed out from behind her. Who was this girl, and how could I meet her?

LATER…

I walked into my house after school, and saw Joey talking to Angie.

"Angie, Sophie is only going to be staying here for a short time, okay? Now, I know it's going to be different…"

"Joey, not one of Angie's little friends again?" I interrupted.

"Not exactly…" he said.

"A girlfriend?" I asked.

"No…" he replied.

I heard footsteps coming up behind me and I turned around. It was the hot red head from this morning. I looked her up and down. She was a tight waistcoat with a pair of jeans and high heels. She brushed her long hair off her shoulders and I noticed her…figure. She was curvy like an hourglass; she looked like an angel. An incredibly sexy angel.

"Um, Craig this is Sophie. She's going to be staying with us. Her dad is an old friend of mine, and he had an emergency and needed to leave town for a month or so." He said.

"Um…" I said.

I was at a loss for words. This girl was going to be living with me? I dropped back to reality as I realized what Ashley would think. Crap.

"Hi." She said.

We shook hands and Joey stepped between us and took me aside.

"Craig, I don't want you to get any ideas. You're back with Ashley, Sophie is staying in Angie's room." Joey said firmly.

"I know, I know. I'm totally cool with it." I replied, regaining my senses.

Sophie bit her lip, as she walked past us, heading to the garage. I watched her for a minute, hypnotized. I sat on the couch with my head in my hands, trying to think of a way to make this sound okay to Ashley. Suddenly, I remembered.

"My band!" I said.

I went after her, only to discover that Spinner and Jimmy already had met Sophie and were buttering her up. They were laughing in a private huddle, both Jimmy and Spinner vying for her attention. Sophie twirled a piece of her hair and they both laughed at something she said. Sophie turned around and saw me.

"Great, you guys are staying for dinner. I'll cook and you guys can practice." She said.

She gave a last flirty glance to Jimmy and Spinner and went back inside.

"Man, you are so lucky! Sophie's living with you?" Spinner asked.

"Craig, it's going to be hot. Showers, underwear all over the place. It's like a dream come true." Jimmy said.

I rolled my eyes.

"I have Ash now. Sophie is not a big deal. I'll just get used to her." I said.

"Ashley's great and everything, but she cannot even compare to Sophie." Spinner said.

I sighed and picked up my guitar.

"Can we practice now?" I asked.

Jimmy and Spinner backed off. The thing was, I wasn't cool with Sophie staying here. She was a hottie, and I really did not need temptation right now.

----------------------

Ashley POV

As I was walking to Craig's for dinner, I thought about how happy I was that we were back. Craig was genuinely sorry for last year, and he changed. Nothing could tear us apart now. We had all of the bad luck we possibly could get. I knocked on Craig's door and he answered.

"Ashley? I mean, um, hey." He said.

"Craig, are you okay? You seem kind of nervous or something." I said.

I looked over his shoulder. There was a girl with red hair sitting at the table with all of the guys from the band around her. They were all enjoying a meal she probably made. I raised my eyebrows at Craig.

"Who is that?" I asked.

The girl came over and held out her hand.

"Hi. I'm Sophie." She said.

As she got closer, I saw that she was gorgeous, of course.

"I'm Ashley. Craig's girlfriend." I said coldly.

"Um, Ashley, Sophie is going to be staying here for a month." Craig said nervously.

I froze. This girl was going to be living with Craig? My heart sank. How could I compete with her? She was going to be living with him, having pajama parties, and taking showers here. What was I supposed to do?

-------------------------

Jimmy POV

After Ashley had given Sophie the cold shoulder, Sophie went back to the table looking disappointed. I took this as my chance to win her over.

"Sophie, don't worry about it. Ashley can be like that to everyone." I said gently.

Sophie looked at me and smiled.

"Thanks." She said.

"But let's not bore ourselves with Ashley." I said, putting my arm around her shoulder.

Sophie leaned closer into me. I saw Spinner's jealous glare and smirked.

"Yeah. Let's talk about the fact that Jimmy hasn't gone on a date in a year." Spinner said.

Sophie looked at me and bit her lip.

"Well, I've just been waiting for the one I was meant to be with." I said.

"That's so sweet Jimmy." Sophie said.

I smiled at her then gave Spinner a look. He frowned. I guess he was thinking of a way to win Sophie. It was a war now, and I had only won a battle.


	2. All Night Long

All night Long

Craig POV

It was my first night with a girl in the house. I tried to act nonchalant, but it really felt weird. What if I caught her in the shower or something? Just to be safe, I waited until I thought Sophie was asleep until I went to the bathroom to brush my teeth. As I opened the door, Sophie was pulling it the other way.

"Craig. Hey." She said.

Sophie was wearing a thin tank top and some flannel pajama bottoms. It shouldn't have been sexy, but it was. Unfortunately for me, because I had a girlfriend.

"Hi." I replied, looking down.

"Craig, I know this is going to be awkward for us. So I thought to get to know each other, we could pull an all-nighter." She said.

My head instantly filled with dozens of dirty things we could do all night, but I pushed them out of my mind.

"What?" I asked.

"You know, watch crappy movies, talk about music, play truth or dare…" she said.

"Oh. Right, um sure. When?" I asked.

"Now, of course." She said.

She grabbed my arm and headed for the living room. Sophie excitedly popped in a movie and sat down next to me. She looked at me happily and I couldn't help but grin back. Just being around Sophie made me feel fun again.

---------------------------------

Emma POV

For the third night in a row I woke up in a cold sweat. Since the shooting at school and Sean's departure to Wasaga beach, I hadn't been sleeping that well. Usually I would have Sean's shoulder to cry on, but this time I was all alone. I had to get out. I threw on some clothes and headed out for walk. I had wandered for two blocks when I saw Jay's civic parked in front of a house. I bit my lip. I really did not want to talk to Jay, but I couldn't just keep it inside. I slowly walked up to his car and knocked on the window. Jay turned and looked at me. He leaned over and opened the door.

"What do you want?" he asked.

"I…just." I said.

"Get in." he sighed.

I slipped into his car .I looked over at Jay, who was sipping a bottle of beer.

"You drink and drive?" I asked.

"Yeah, I do." He replied, glaring at me.

"Um, have you heard from Sean?" I asked.

"Ah, yes. Cameron. I knew we'd get to that. Cameron is fine, I guess. He mostly e-mails the vampire He's Prince Charming, very romantic." He replied.

I laughed in spite of myself. Jay smirked and took a swig of beer.

"Want some?" he asked.

I wrinkled my nose and Jay snorted.

"Right. Miss goody two shoes can't drink for a few more years." He said.

Suddenly I took the bottle from Jay and chugged it down. It was disgusting.

"Whoa." Jay said, looking surprised.

"I'm not a good girl all the time." I said angrily.

I took another sip of beer and turned up the radio. I felt relaxed now, for some reason. Jay was staring at me in shock. It felt good surprising someone for once.

"What? I'm not driving." I said.

Jay laughed and settled back in his seat.

----------------------

Craig POV

I never thought it could be so much fun doing nothing. Sophie and I had gotten to know each other well, and I had watched about eight hours of chick flicks. Sophie was painting her toenails purple and black, just to experiment.

"I don't know. I thought it would be punk, but instead it looks like I put mud on my nails." She said.

"Okay. Anyway…truth or dare?" I asked.

"Dare."

"I dare you to…tell me what the emergency was that your dad needed to go to." I said.

"He had to go take a job in France. It's a short job, so it seemed pointless for me to move just for a month. Besides, I like it here in my own country." She said.

I smiled. Sophie kind of reminded me of Ashley, in some ways. She had similar music tastes, and she could be surprisingly deep. But in other ways, she reminded me of Manny. Sophie could be sweet and giggly, which was fun that I didn't exactly get with Ashley. After a few more hours of talking, Sophie conked out on the couch. With her head on my shoulder, which felt really nice. I hadn't forgotten the fact that I could look down her shirt from this position. It really meant nothing. I have Ashley now, and I love her. This whole attraction thing meant nothing. I was sure of it.

-----------------------

Ashley POV

I walked to school the next day to find Sophie and Craig at his locker, laughing it up like a flirting couple. I walked over quickly to them and slipped my arm around Craig.

"Hey Craig." I said, kissing him.

"Ashley, hi." Craig said.

I glared at Sophie until she caught my drift.

"Um, I should get to class." Sophie said.

Sophie walked away and Craig looked at me.

"Ashley, you didn't have to do that. We were just talking." Craig said.

"I didn't do anything." I said.

Craig sighed and ran his fingers through his hair.

"Ashley, I'm your boyfriend. And nothing can change that. Sophie and I are friends, and if you still can't trust me, then…I don't know what to do." He said.

"I trust you. So let's just not talk about it anymore." I said.

We walked to class together. I now knew that I couldn't push Sophie out of the way in front of Craig. I didn't want him to think I was a control freak. But there had to be some way to keep her away from Craig.

-------------

Emma POV

The other night was a blur, everything that happened seemed to run together. All I remembered was drinking a lot of beer. I definitely had regrets about what I did. Who knows what Jay would tell went on in his car? I had successfully avoided him all day until it was time to go home. He was sitting in his car in the front of the school, obviously waiting for me.

"Nelson!" he yelled.

"What, Jay? I have to go." I said.

"I think you should get in.," he said.

I sighed and sat in his car.

"I brought something for you." He said.

He reached into the back of his car and pulled out a six-pack of beer.

"Never again." I said.

"Come on, it seemed to relax you last night. Nelson you are a lot more fun when you're drunk." He said.

"Oh god. What did I do?" I asked.

"Maybe this will refresh your memory." He said.

He put his hand on my knee and slowly started moving it towards my crotch when it all came back to me. I remembered kissing Jay, and making him touch me all over: my breasts, my hair, and yes, my crotch. I shoved his hand away.

"How could you do that? What happened next? Oh my god." I said.

"Relax, I don't do drunk girls. Especially drunk girls who throw up out my window." Jay said.

I could feel tears welling up in my eyes. I couldn't believe this. How could I have done that?

"Oh no." I said.

I ran out of the car and slammed the door. I was full out sobbing now, and I could hear Jay calling after me, but nothing could stop me now.

-------


	3. Sophie and

Sophie POV

My first day at Degrassi had been a disaster. Jimmy, Marco, and Spinner had all been really sweet to me, but the girls all seemed to hate me before I walked into the school. I walked into my first period class, and took a seat next to a blond girl.

"Hi. Paige Michaelchuck, and you're Sophie, right?" she said.

"Um, yeah, how did you know?" I asked.

"Ashley told us. But I never thought you would look like…" Paige trailed off.

"Like what?" I asked.

"Nothing. It's just the way Ashley described you, we thought we'd be meeting a witch." She said.

I reeled back, hurt. Her friend, with curly black hair, leaned over.

"There's something you should know. Ashley is Craig's. We heard about how you were all over Craig this morning." She said.

"Yeah. Get over it, because Craig will never like you that way. He doesn't go for whores." Paige snapped.

I opened my mouth to say a retort, but was interrupted by the bell. I turned to the front of my class, with tears in my eyes.

------------------------------

Jimmy POV

I was about to go to lunch when I saw Sophie sitting alone in the library as I passed it. She wasn't eating anything, and looked depressed. I walked over and sat down next to her.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Nothing. I'm fine." She replied.

"No, you're not. Sophie, you're cute but you're a bad liar." I said.

Sophie grinned.

"You think I'm cute?" she asked.

"Stop trying to change the subject. Now what happened?" I asked.

"Um, some girls were mean to me. No big deal." She said quickly.

"Who?" I asked.

"Some girls named Paige and Hazel. Why, do you know them?" she asked.

I sighed.

"Yeah. I'm sorry, Sophie. They're just like that. But let's forget about them. Come sit with me. No one will say anything bad about you, I swear." I said.

Sophie kissed my cheek.

"Thanks, Jimmy. I don't know what I'd do without you." She said.

We smiled at each other and walked into the cafeteria. We sat at a table with Marco and Spinner. We were having a good time until Ashley walked over.

"Jimmy. I didn't know you hung out with…her." She said coldly.

"Ash...just go away. Your abuse on Sophie is getting old." I said.

"We're not abusing her. We're warning her." Paige said.

Spinner rolled his eyes at the sight of his ex.

"I'm not interested in Craig, and he's not interested in me. Though he should be, after hanging around with the bitches at this school." Sophie said.

She got up from the table and ran out. I shook my head at Ashley and ran after Sophie. I reached the main hall, but I couldn't find Sophie. I ran outside and found her shooting baskets. I smiled and walked up to her.

"You play basketball?" I asked.

"Yeah. You?" she asked.

I nodded and took the ball from her.

"I'm the best." I said.

"Really?" she asked.

She took the ball from me and took a shot.

"You took my ball." I said.

I laughed and chased after as she ran away, giggling.

"Come back!" I yelled.

"Never1" she shouted.

I pounced on her and we both tumbled to the ground, me on top of her. We both looked at each other for a moment, panting from our run and the cold. I realized what was happening and rolled off of her.

"Sophie, do you want to go out with me tonight?" I asked.

Sophie smiled and nodded.

"Sure." She said.

Things were looking good for Jimmy Brooks.

------------------------------

Craig POV

Sophie ran home, singing.

"Good first day?" I asked.

"Amazing day. I even have a date tonight." She said happily

"Really? With who?" I asked.

"Jimmy.' She sang.

I felt a wave of jealousy sweep over me. Suddenly, Sophie was like my territory or something. We were becoming great friends, and I didn't want anyone to take her away from me.

"Jimmy. Um, you know he's um…no good, right?" I said.

Sophie looked at me and rolled her eyes.

"Did you set the oven like I told you?" she asked.

I nodded and she ran into the kitchen to make dinner. After an hour, I got the most delicious aroma wafting out of the kitchen. I stepped in, and saw Sophie, hair slightly mussed with a messy apron around her. Seeing her like that made me want to do things with her that would be too risqué for a porno.

"Dinner's almost ready." She said.

Joey and Angela rushed in and saw the dinner.

"Sophie, I don't know what we'd do without you. I guess we needed a feminine touch around here." Joey said.

Sophie smiled.

"Well, I needed to make dinner early because I have a date in an hour." Sophie said.

"And the lucky guy would be…"

"Jimmy. We're going to see a movie. I'll be back by ten. But I got to get ready." She said quickly.

She ran upstairs. I sulked at the table. I could call Ashley…but she would want to talk about music or something. I was just so bored .In the old days, I would have called Manny, and we would make-out or something, but that was over. After about half an hour, Sophie came downstairs. She was wearing a black camisole and tight jeans with black boots. Her hair was gently curled and the make-up she used made her face glow.

"Craig, do I look okay? I mean, you know how guys think, so…" she said.

Sophie spun around nervously.

"You look…awesome. Really." I said.

Sophie beamed at the compliment as the doorbell rang. Sophie ran to the door and opened it. Jimmy was standing there with a bouquet of flowers, smiling at her.

"Jimmy, this is so sweet. I'll put this in some water." She said, taking the flowers.

I glared at Jimmy until she came back.

"Um, I'll have her home by ten." Jimmy said awkwardly, looking at Joey, then at me.

He wrapped an arm around Sophie, and they left. I hated this envy thing. I was in love with Ashley. So why was I wishing I was going to the movies with Sophie?

--------------------------

Sophie POV

As the movie was playing on the screen, Jimmy was getting closer and closer to me. By the time the movie was over, he had his arm around my shoulders and a hand on my knee. Not that I tried to stop him. His cologne, his breath, everything about him was incredible. As the night went on, Jimmy and I talked and laughed, and I realized that I really liked him. But soon it became time for the goodnight kiss. We stood awkwardly on the doorstep for a minute, and Jimmy leaned in. I kissed him gently at first, then it got more intense and then soft again. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled myself up closer. I heard a door slam, and Jimmy and I broke apart. Craig was standing there with his arms crossed, glaring at us.

"Craig, what are you doing?" I asked.

"Sophie, I should go. I'll call you." Jimmy said.

Jimmy left and I walked up to Craig.

"What was that?" I yelled.

"What?" he asked.

"You just ruined the most romantic kiss in my life, that's what!" I yelled.

I ran inside and upstairs.

"Just stay out of my life, Craig." I yelled.

---------------------------

Next Chapter:

"Craig, don't make me go back on Angie's floor. We can share your bed." She said, half asleep.

And

"It's not like we went really far or anything." He said.

I looked at him awkwardly.

"That was the farthest you've gone. Whoa." He said.


	4. In the bedroom

In the bedroom

Craig POV

I couldn't sleep. All I could think about was how I had messed things up with Sophie. I wrenched myself from bed and walked quietly to Angie's room. I gently shook Sophie's shoulder and she stirred awake.

"Craig?" she asked.

"Sophie, can we talk?" I said.

She sighed and followed me to my room. She sat on my bed and I paced across the floor.

"Right now I consider you one of my best friends, okay? And I want us to stay that way." I said.

"Craig, we'll always be friends. I didn't mean what I said before. You're forgiven." Sophie said groggily.

I sighed with relief and sat next to her. It was then I noticed that she was drifting off to sleep.

"Sophie, wake up." I whispered.

"Craig, don't make me go back on Angie's floor. We can share your bed." She said, half asleep.

I slowly got under the covers next to her. Sophie tugged on my shirt and pulled me closer to her. She nestled herself in my arms, and before I knew it, I was asleep myself.

--------------------

Sophie POV

I woke up the next day to find a shadow above me. A lump next to me in bed stirred then gasped.

"Oh my god, Joey." Craig said, panicked.

I turned and looked at the situation I was in. Craig's arms were around me, and we were a little too close. And we were in bed together.

"Get out before Angie sees you." Joey said sternly. I ran out and into the bathroom. I could hear Joey shouting at Craig.

"What do you think you're doing?" he yelled.

"Nothing happened, Joey. We were just talking, and we fell asleep." Craig said.

The yelling went on and on. I couldn't believe we had messed up so badly. I was most likely going to France, and Craig would be in trouble until he graduated. I quickly got ready for school, and left. Craig was definitely going to be late. As I approached the doors, Jimmy was waiting there for me.

"Hey." He said, kissing me.

"How are you?" I asked, kissing him back.

"Great. After last night." He said, kissing me again.

We both laughed until someone bumped into me from behind.

"Jimmy, I didn't know you date sluts now." Paige said.

Jimmy rolled his eyes and led me inside. A few minutes later, I saw Craig dash into school, looking disheveled. I steered Jimmy in the opposite direction and walked away as fast as I could.

----------------

Emma POV

It was really hard avoiding Jay. Especially since he knew where my locker was. He even followed me into the library.

"Emma." He said.

"Go away. I never want to speak to you ever again." I cried.

"Nelson, come on. I'm sorry, jeez." He said.

"Yeah, well sorry doesn't erase what happened." I said.

"It's not like we went really far or anything." He said.

I looked at him awkwardly.

"That was the farthest you've gone. Whoa." He said.

"Yes, not that it's any of your business." I replied.

"Hey, I didn't plan for you to get in my car and get drunk." He said.

I looked away and started to cry.

"Nelson, don't cry, please. I'll make it up to you." He said.

"Right. How can you make this up to me?" I asked.

"Um, I'll go out with you." He mumbled.

"What?" I asked.

"I'll take you out. It's not a big deal." He replied.  
"No." I said.

"I'll be nice." He said.

I laughed.

"No." I said again.

"It will be fun. I'll behave, okay?" he said.

I sighed.

"Okay." I said.

--------------------

Sophie POV

After a day of torture, I decided to approach Craig. He was standing alone at his locker, so this seemed like a good time. As I was about to tap his shoulder, Ashley stepped in and kissed Craig.

"Craig, hey. I missed you, you know you didn't call me." She said.

"Oh, um sorry about that." He replied.

"It's okay. Because I have something planned for us. Tomorrow at my house. You'll love it." She said coyly.

Ashley walked away and Craig watched, clearly turned on. I rolled my eyes as a Hispanic girl stood next to me.

"He did the same thing to me. Craig's a jerk." She said.

'Wait. Are you Manny?" I asked.

"What did Paige say?" she asked softly.

"Oh, Paige and I don't talk. No, Craig told me about what happened between you two." I said.

"You're Sophie, right?" she asked.

I nodded.

"I heard what Ashley's been saying about you." She said.

I sighed and rolled my eyes.

"Hey, want to go hang out at the mall?" she asked.

"Sure." I said.

Finally, a girl to hang out with. Maybe Degrassi wasn't so bad after all.

-------------------------------


	5. Sweet Revenge

Sweet Revenge

Sophie POV

When Manny and I were at the mall we had a great time. All of the rumors about her were totally not true, of course. We had been hanging out everyday after school, shopping. We were in a shoe store when we spotted Ashley and Paige a couple rows down.

"Manny! It's them!' I whispered.

We both ducked down and hid from them as they came up to where we were standing.

"Ash, this is going to be the biggest night of your life! You totally need heels.' Paige said.

"Paige, Craig isn't into that cliched sex stuff. I'll just dress like I normally do." Ashley replied.

"Ashley, Craig may be a musical prodigy or whatever, but he's still a guy. I mean, his first was with Manny, and this is your first time. You have to top the school slut." Paige said.

"Wow. I guess you're right. But I don't know about Manny being the school slut. Sophie's getting close." Ashley said.

Paige giggled.

"They're tied." She said.

They both laughed and went off in search of more shoes. I looked at Manny, who looked hurt.

"Ashley's having sex with Craig tomorrow?" she asked.

I nodded, but then stopped as I got a good idea.

"Let's make it the most nerve wracking experience of Ashley's life." I said, and Manny grinned.

----------------------------

Emma POV

I had taken extra care with my looks tonight. I had blown out my hair so it was straight and shining, and I used all of my best make-up. The only problem was my clothes. I wanted to wear something that would show off my features, but not tell Jay that I was ready for something that I didn't want to do. I finally decided on a white mini skirt with a black long sleeved shirt when the doorbell rang. I opened the door and got a huge surprise. Jay had smoothed his hair down and was wearing a shirt that actually fit. He looked cute.

"Hi." I said.

"Hey. Ready to go?" he asked.

I nodded and we got into his car. He was taking me to a party, and I was excited. It had been a long time since I was excited about something. As we pulled up, I realized it was one of those thug's parties. I sighed. I knew it was too good to be true. We went inside. The music was too loud, and kids were throwing up everywhere. As I was walking to the back of the house I saw why. There was a huge keg of beer. Jay hung out with me at first, then went over to talk to some other friends. I waited around for twenty minutes, then I decided it was time to go home. I walked up to Jay, only to find out that he was completely hammered, and mumbling.

"Jay! What are you doing? Is this your definition of being good? I'm leaving." I shouted.

I ran all the way home. I couldn't believe my stupidity. How could I have given Jay a chance? He was such a jerk. All guys were. I hated Jay, and I would never forget my humiliation tonight.

-----------------------

Sophie POV

The next day, Manny and I had our plan all worked out. We positioned ourselves right across from her locker. Ashley came by, and ignored us, and we ignored her.

"So, Craig was your first, right?" I asked loudly.

'Yeah, he was great. But you know he's very specific about what he wants. He can get really rough, too." Manny said.

I looked over and saw that Ashley had frozen in her position.

"But he told me I was the best. We were truly in love. It's too bad it didn't work out." Manny said.

"Yeah. It's too bad." I said.

Ashley turned around and I got a glimpse of her scared face as she ran away.

"Wow. We totally got her back." Manny said proudly.

"Yeah. Manny, maybe this wasn't such a good idea. We really freaked her out." I said.

"We did. Should we talk to her?" she asked.

"I don't know." I said.

I looked desperately at Manny. I went in the way Ashley fled to, and realized she went into the bathroom. I followed her in, and saw her hyperventilating in a stall.

"Ashley?" I asked.

"Go away!' she yelled.

"Ashley, just listen. Manny and I planned for you to hear all of those things. We wanted to get back at you for all of the lies you spread about us. But we realized that it was cruel for us to make you believe things that weren't true about sex." I said.

"How could you?" she said.

She started to run away, but I stopped her.

"Ashley, aren't you at least grateful that I said something?" I asked.

"You have no idea the pressure I'm under, okay? I have to go." She said.

"Ashley, I'm sorry." I called after her.

Ashley ignored me and ran away.

----------------------

Jimmy POV

After our first kiss on his porch, I knew Craig had a thing for Sophie. I mean, she was great, so who wouldn't? But I had to make sure Sophie was mine. We had kissed at school, and had been on a bunch of dates, but nothing was final yet. I had to change that. We were eating lunch when I decided to talk to her about our relationship.

"So, um, are we together?" I asked bluntly.

"Do you want us to be?" she asked.

"Yeah, I do." I said.

Sophie smiled at me.

"I do too." She said.

I brushed my hand across her face and kissed her. And we kissed, and kissed and kissed. Until Manny came and interrupted.

"Sophie, you will not believe what happened." She said

Sophie broke away and tried to fix her lip gloss.

"What?" Sophie asked.

"Ashley has totally cracked. I heard her talking to Hazel about buying thongs for tonight." Manny said.

Sophie put her hand on her forehead.

"Oh god." She said.

I looked at them, confused.

"What?" I asked.

"In a moment of complete stupidity, we scared Ashley about having sex with Craig. We just got tired of being harassed. We cracked." Sophie said.

"Wow." I said.

"This has gone on long enough. I have to talk to Craig." Sophie said, and she ran away.

--------------


	6. confusion

Craig POV

I was getting ready for my romantic night in my bathroom when Sophie leaned on the doorway.

"Hey, what's up?" I asked.

"I have to talk to you about tonight. Ashley…is going to try and have sex with you. But you can't let it happen. Losing your virginity is a huge deal, and Ashley is clearly not ready. I mean, I wasn't, Manny wasn't, and you weren't. Just don't ruin it for her. Please." Sophie said.

"Um, okay. If it means that much to you, I won't let it happen." I said.

"Craig, thank you. You're such a good guy." Sophie said.

Sophie kissed me on the cheek and left.

I looked in the mirror and let this huge piece of news sink in.

-----------------

Sophie POV

Joey was still at work, Craig was at Ashley's and Angie was at ballet class, so I decided to invite Jimmy over. He sounded excited on the phone, and came over about ten minutes later.

"Sophie, it feels like every time we're in the moment, someone interrupts us." He said.

"Well, we have the house to ourselves now." I said seductively.

Jimmy grinned and kissed me. We backed up towards the couch when the phone rang.

"Don't answer it." Jimmy said, panting.

"I have to! It might be Craig or Joey!" I said.

"Sophie! Relax." Jimmy said.

"Okay, sorry." I replied.

We kissed again when Jimmy backed away.

"Sophie, I can't go any longer without telling you this. I love you." He said.

"What?" I asked.

"I'm in love with you. You're the most amazing girl I've ever dated. I love you." Jimmy said.

"Jimmy…we've been dating for two weeks." I said.

"Yeah…" he said.

I stared at him, unsure of what to do.

"Um, I have to go." He said.

He ran out, clearly embarrassed, leaving me alone on the couch.

--------------------------

Craig POV

I walked in to my living room and found Sophie eating out of a pint of ice cream with a spoon.

"Can I have some of that?" I asked.

She nodded and fed me a spoonful.

"So what happened with Ashley?" she asked.

"I fed her some line about how deep our relationship was without sex." I said.

"Wait. You fed her some line? You don't really care about her?" she asked.

"I don't know! Look who's talking, Miss I'm alone on a Friday night!" I shouted.

"I wasn't alone an hour ago. Jimmy was over." She said.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Jimmy told me he loved me, and I couldn't say it back so he left.' She said.

"Take some advice from someone who knows: tell him. And if Manny wants to have sex, say no." I said.

"I'll keep that in mind…" she replied.

She laughed and pushed me playfully.

"Okay, okay. But just think about what I said, alright?" I said.

Sophie nodded and I went upstairs to take a nap.

LATER…

I was lying in my bed when Sophie came in and sat next to me wearing a tight dress.

"Craig, I want you." She whispered.

I pulled her close to me and kissed her. She sat on top of me and undid my belt. She started to grab at me, but I stopped her and pushed up her dress. I put my hand between her thighs and she started breathing hard.

"Oh, Craig, yes, please, don't stop, yes!" she said.

She kissed me over and over with my hand still up her dress. She stopped for a moment.

"Craig, I am about to pleasure you in ways you can't imagine." She said.

I reached for her, but she seemed to be getting farther and farther away. I felt the sensation of being shaken, and I woke up.

"Craig, wake up. I need you to drive me to Jimmy's. I have to tell him I love him." Sophie said urgently.

I sat up and nodded, still in my dream world. I was disappointed that I had woken up. But I was sure this whole thing meant nothing, I mean Ashley was my soulmate. Or was she?

-------------------------

Sophie POV

I ran up Jimmy's stair and pounded on his door.

"Jimmy!" I yelled.

He opened the door and stared at me.

"Jimmy, I love you. I love you, I love you, I love you!" I said excitedly.

Jimmy raised his eyebrows and I nodded. He let out a whoop of joy and swept me up in his arms. I kissed him and he carried me into his house.

"Jimmy, I'm sorry about before. I guess I just freaked out because it was so soon… and any way, it doesn't matter. " I said.

"No, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have sprung it on you like that." Jimmy said.

We both laughed at our apologies and kissed again.

------------------

Craig POV

I was so jealous. Jimmy got to have everything. Sophie, for one. And what did I have? Ashley. Which gave me an idea. Forget what I said about how deep our relationship was. I was going to go over and screw her, a thousand times if I wanted. That would show Jimmy and Sophie. I turned on my engine and burned rubber as I drove to Ashley's house.

----------------


	7. Going Further

Emma POV

I was walking out of Degrassi when Jay held his arm out to stop me.

"Emma. Wait." He said.

"No, let go of me." I replied.

I tried to jerk away, but he was a lot stronger than I was.

"The only reason I was drinking was because I was nervous. Bringing you to that party was clearly stupid, and you don't like me like that." He said.

I looked at him, unsure whether to believe it or not. His face seemed to be honest, but with Jay it was always hard to tell. So I didn't say anything, and walked away.

--------------------

Sophie POV

Jimmy and I walked out of Degrassi hand in hand.

Jimmy nuzzled his chin against my face and I giggled.

"So…do you want to hang out tonight?" I asked.

"I wish I could, but I have band practice." He said.

"Uh, Jimmy, I'll be there." I said.

"Well, maybe I can sneak away for a few minutes." He said.

"Or a lot of minutes." I replied.

"Sophie!" Craig yelled.

I turned and saw Craig running up to me.

"Um, can you tell Joey I'll be late studying? I'm going to Ashley's." Craig said.

"Craig, what about what we talked about?" I asked.

"It's too late. Ashley was ready, I wanted it, so we did it." Craig said coldly.

"Craig!" I said.

But Craig had already left.

"Craig is such a jerk.' I said.

"Soph, it's going to be okay. It will work out." Jimmy said.

"I hope so. I just wanted to protect Ashley from having a bad first experience. I mean my first time-" I cut off.

"You've done it?" Jimmy asked cautiously.

I froze and stared at him.

'Um, kind of…" I said quickly.

'Wow." Jimmy said.

I looked down. I didn't know what to say.

-----------------

Jimmy POV

It felt weird that Sophie wasn't a virgin. Especially since I was. I tried to act like it didn't bother me, but it truly did. After thinking about it, I decided that Sophie was Sophie whether or not she had sex. I came to the band practice, waiting for an opportunity to sneak off and talk to Sophie. Finally, Craig let us take a break. I excused myself to go to the bathroom and tore into the house. Sophie was siting at the table, painting.

"I didn't know you were an artist." I said.

"Well, there are a lot of things you're learning about me today." She replied.

"Look. I'm sorry I got freaked out. But I'm fine with it. For real." I said.

"Jimmy, I'm not proud of what I did. But that doesn't mean I'm ashamed, either." She said.

"I know." I said.

Sophie kissed me on the cheek.

"I have good news." She said.

"Yeah?"

'I'm going to be staying at Craig's longer than I thought. Maybe I'll finish out the school year here." She replied.

"Now that is something worth celebrating.' I said.

Sophie kissed me.

"But aren't you supposed to be practicing?" she asked.

'This is a lot more fun.' I told her, and leaned in for another kiss.

--------------------------------

Craig POV

Jimmy was taking forever in the bathroom, so I went inside to see what was up. And surprise, surprise, he was making out with Sophie.

"Jimmy!" I said.

They kept kissing.

"Jimmy!" I cried.

They broke apart, startled.

"Sorry man." Jimmy said bashfully, and got up.

Sophie gazed at me sweetly as Jimmy left.  
"What do you think you're doing? Do you want to break up our band?" I asked.

"Craig, kissing Jimmy does not translate to me being a Yoko. Besides, your band sucks. No one but you takes it seriously." Sophie said.

Sophie reeled back; looking almost surprised at what came out of her own mouth.

"Craig, I know how much your band means to you. But you have to admit that your bandmates aren't totally committed. You know this, but you've never heard it aloud. You were looking for an outlet to your frustration, and I was the closest target." She said.

I just shook my head at her and went back to the garage. I cared about Sophie, and I might be attracted to her, but she crossed the line with that.

-------------------

Next:

Jimmy is ready to give up his virginity to Sophie.


	8. Ready?

Jimmy POV

Sophie had been in turmoil about her fight with Craig all week. Craig was completely overreacting, but he was very sensitive about the band. She was so upset that I decided it was time to cheer her up. The idea came to me as she was going on about Craig.

"I knew I shouldn't have said that. He won't talk to me, look at me, nothing." She was saying.

"Soph, don't worry about it. Everything will blow over, I promise. I have something planned for us tonight. Dinner, a movie, my parents are out…" I said.

"Wow, Jimmy. Inventive and romantic." She said jokingly.

She kissed me and wrapped her arms around my neck.

"I love you." I said.

"I-" She got cut off when she saw Ashley with Craig by a classroom.

"I can't believe Craig did it with Ashley." She said.

"Let's not worry about it." I said.

"Right. Sorry. I love you." She said.

I kissed her as I swept her up in my arms. I carried her to my car and we drove away. I didn't want her to be distracted by Craig anymore. I realized that my jealousy was probably unfounded, but I didn't want Sophie to be around Craig more than she had to.

----------

Emma POV

I walked out of Degrassi to spot Jay. But this wasn't the normal Jay. He was wearing a polo shirt, and he had cut his hair short. He also was standing up straight and wasn't surrounded by his usual gang. He was alone. I walked up to him.  
"Jay, what is this?" I asked.

'Nothing, Nelson. Just got a haircut and some new clothes." He said.

"And a new personality." I replied.

Jay smiled and shook his head.

"Jay, really. I mean, this doesn't make sense." I said.

"Emma. After I got to know you, I just liked you, okay? So if this is what it takes to get you, then I'm willing to do it." He replied.

I smiled up at him and took his hand.

"That was good." I said.

We both smiled at each other.

---------------

Sophie POV

Jimmy had led me to his car and drove us off to a secluded spot by a lake.

"Alone at last." He said, and leaned over to kiss me.

He grabbed me by my neck and began trailing soft kisses along my throat to my collarbone. I bent back to allow him more access, and he kissed my neck even more feverishly. He arranged himself even closer to me so that I could feel his heart beat. I sighed, frustrated at how slow this was going and forced his lips against mine. He moaned into my mouth, and spun me around so that I was straddling him. He ran his fingers through my hair. I pushed myself even closer into him and Jimmy's eyes widened. I tugged at his belt until Jimmy took over. I slowly took off my shirt, exposing my black bra. I leaned back as I slipped my head out of the shirt, giving Jimmy a sight I was sure he enjoyed. As I came back up I saw he was trying to pull down his pants. I held out my hand to stop him.

"Let me." I said seductively.

I yanked off his pants and slid to the floor. Jimmy bent down and kissed me, wrapping his arms around me. He unhooked my bra strap and I slipped it off. He gently caressed my breasts and rubbed his thumbs against my nipples. I sighed with pleasure and kissed him again. I broke away and slowly pulled his boxers to the floor. He put his hand gently on my neck and guided me to where he wanted me to go. As I bent closer, my cell rang.

"No!" I cried.

I sighed loudly and picked up my phone.

"Sophie, I need you to come over. I don't know if Craig told you, but we slept together the other day. I just… don't know if that was the right choice." Ashley said sadly.

"Ashley, now is so not a good time. Just hold on." I said.

I put my hand over the mouthpiece and looked at Jimmy.

"Ashley needs me." I said.

"So do I." He said.

I looked at him until he sighed and nodded.

"Ashley, I'll be there in fifteen minutes." I said.

I hung up and looked at Jimmy again.

"I'm so sorry. I'll fix this." I said.

Jimmy stroked my back.

"It's okay. I love you. There are plenty of times for us." He said soothingly.

"God, and you look so cute with your pants down." I said.

"Thanks. Which reminds me, we should get dressed." Jimmy said.

I laughed and slipped my shirt over my head. We quickly dressed and drove to Ashley's. As I got out, I dove back and kissed him.

"I love you." I said quickly, and ran inside.

"Sophie, I'm so glad you're here." Ashley said.

"Okay. So let's change into some comfortable clothes and have a pity session. Tell me everything." I said.

Ashley smiled at me and gave me a hug. I practically passed out from the shock.

"Let's go." She said, and we ran upstairs.

---------------------


	9. Craig's back on the market

Craig's back on the market

Sophie POV

The next day I walked into school with Ashley, my newest friend, both of us fresh from a day at a spa, haircuts, and trips to the mall. Ashley ran her fingers through her newly trimmed and highlighted hair.

"Sophie, it was such a good idea to get us mini makeovers. I feel ready to talk to Craig. No, no I don't." she said.

"Ashley, you're ready. So go. There he is." I said, pointing.

Ashley took a deep breath and walked up to him. I watched until I felt someone's arms around my waist. I turned around and kissed Jimmy.

"Jimmy, you will not believe it. People are actually being nice to me today." I said.

"Hey. I'm always nice." He said defensively.

I kissed him again and took his hand as we walked to class. I was happy with Jimmy but I didn't depend on him for companionship anymore. I had some girl friends now.

------------

Ashley POV

In a moment of pure insanity, I had forced myself to have sex with Craig. He tried to be gentle, but I wasn't ready. And after talking to Sophie, I began to think I wasn't ready for a mature relationship either. My entire time at Degrassi was spent on an emotional roller coaster. I dated Jimmy all through grade eight, only to hook up with Sean after I was on E at the end of it. I changed my entire look, was ostracized by everyone, only to be accepted back again after dating Jimmy once more and befriending Paige. Then I almost had sex with my new boyfriend, only to find out that he was already getting some action on the side with Manny. Then she got pregnant, my heart broke, and I contemplated leaving Degrassi forever. But the next year, Craig and I reunited and all was good again. Or so I thought.

"Craig, can we talk?" I asked.

Craig nodded and followed me over to a corner in a hall. He grabbed my hand and kissed me on the cheek. I rolled my eyes.

"So... am I coming over tonight?" Craig asked.

"No." I said softly.

"What?" he asked.

"After having a talk with Sophie, and truly rethinking our relationship, I think…' I trailed off.

I looked behind me. Sophie and Jimmy were kissing each other tenderly, and I realized how much I wanted that.

"Craig, I'm sorry, but…I think we should break-up. I have to go." I said.

I ran away. I hadn't said what I had planned to, but close enough.

---------------------

Craig POV

I stormed home in a rage. Sophie was the cause of everything that went wrong in my life. My band's collapse, now Ashley dumping me. I had to have it out with her. I ran up the stairs to Angie's room and found Sophie and Jimmy cuddling on the floor, while playing a board game with Angie.

"Angie. Jimmy. Get out." I said.

Angie ran away, but Jimmy put his arm protectively around Sophie as they both stood up.

"Sophie, what is your problem?" I asked.

"What are you talking about?" she asked.

"Ashley broke up with me today. And you had something to do with it." I said.

Sophie shook her head in disgust.

"You have got to leave my life alone. You ruin everything! Ashley was the best thing in my life until you came into town. You destroyed my band, my love life, what next, Sophie? You want to kick me out of my house?" I yelled.

Sophie stepped up closer to me.

"Craig, my comment about your band was dumb, I admit that. As for Ashley, I spent four hours trying to convince her NOT to break up with you. So face it Craig: you're the one who messes everything up. Not me." She said.

She slapped me on the cheek and left the room. Jimmy crossed his arms and glared at me.

"Never talk to my girl like that." He said stiffly.

He shoved me against a wall. I shoved myself free and punched him in the eye. He returned the favor, and we both started beating each other up. Joey came in and tore us apart a few seconds later. He kicked Jimmy out, leaving me alone with my thoughts and my black eye.

-------------------------------------

Sophie POV

I was walking down the street alone when Jimmy came up behind me. His eye had a thick bruise formed around it.

"Jimmy! You fought Craig for me? You are so sweet." I said.

I stood on my tiptoes to kiss him. He stood back and winced in pain.

"Soph, I really want to kiss you, but my eye is killing me." He said.

'Right." I said.

I took him home to ice his eye. As I applied the coldpack to his face, I remembered an idea I had.

"Jimmy I had an idea. About what we did yesterday. I really don't want your first time to be in a car. So why don't we get a hotel room? I won't tell anyone where we are, and I won't bring my phone." I said.

Jimmy grinned and put an arm around my waist.

"Sounds good." He said.

--------------------------

Emma POV

Jay was picking me up tonight for our first real date. He brought flowers to my door, and was polite to my parents. I couldn't get over this change in Jay. I didn't really understand why he liked me so much, but I really enjoyed the feeling. Jay drove us to the movies, and even let me see a movie that I picked. As we were watching, I saw Jay stretch awkwardly, trying to get his arm around me. I laid my head on his chest and he put an arm around my shoulder. We walked outside to the lobby, but I was walking on air. We were just about to leave when I felt an arm on my shoulder. I turned around.

"Jay? What are you doing here with... Emma?"

Jay and I looked at each other.

"Oh no." I said.


	10. Jimmy gets lucky

Jimmy gets lucky

Emma POV

It was Sean. He was back. At the worst time ever.

"Well… Emma and I are..." Jay looked at me, unsure of what to say.

"On a date." I finished.

Sean looked at us in shock.

"What?" Sean asked.

"Yeah. Emma and I are dating." Jay said.

Sean looked at us and shook his head.

"Um, I have to go." He said awkwardly, and left.

"Whoa. Sean's back. What happened?" I asked.

Jay shrugged his shoulders and looked where Sean had gone.

-------------------------------------

Sophie POV

I had gotten a really nice hotel room, and told Jimmy to come. I was so excited, you would have thought that it was MY first time. I checked the clock, then slipped into my surprise for Jimmy. I bought a black corset and a mini skirt today at the mall, I thought Jimmy would like it. I looked like a slut, the one that everyone at school thinks I am, but I think it's okay to be a slut with your boyfriend in a hotel room. I put on my heels for the final touch. I heard Jimmy starting to open the door, and I ran into the bathroom.

"Sophie?" I heard Jimmy call.

"Hold on! I'll be right out! I have a surprise." I said.

I heard Jimmy sit on the bed. I took a deep breath and went out. I struck my sexiest pose and saw Jimmy's jaw drop. I felt self-conscious and covered myself with my arms.

"Did I do it wrong? Never mind, I'll change." I said quickly, and turned back towards the bathroom.

Jimmy spun me back around.

"Don't. I like it." He said.

I bit my lip.

"Really?" I asked softly.

"Yeah. You look…" he trailed off.

"Like a slut?" I asked.

"You're not a slut." Jimmy said.

"Okay. Well, do you want to see my impersonation of a slut?" I asked.

I laughed and kissed him. He wrapped his arms around me and opened his mouth to speak when I placed my hand over his mouth. I pushed him onto his back on the bed and yanked off his pants. I loved Jimmy, and I wanted to make sure his first time was the best it could be.

------------------

Craig POV

Sophie was right. It was my fault everything had messed up. But this time I could fix it. Or at least I hoped I could. I had tried to call Ashley to apologize and try to get her to like me again, but she wasn't there. I had spent the rest of the time writing Sophie a song. It was weird, I mean, I had never had such inspiration from anyone before. As I was writing the song, I realized my feelings for Sophie. They were above friendship, above attraction. It was love. Yes, I was sure about it now. All of our little fights, the connection between us, it was all there. Forget Ashley. I was in love with Sophie. I couldn't wait until she came home, so that I could play her my song, kiss her, and finally be in a relationship that I was happy in.

-----------------

Jimmy POV

I sighed as I laid in bed next to Sophie. She grinned up at me hopefully.

"Well? What do you think?' she asked.

"Whoa." I managed to utter.

"Good." She said.

"I love you." I said.

"I love you too." She replied.

I kissed her shoulder.

"I should go. I have to make dinner and-"Sophie stood up, but she stopped as I kissed her again.

"Don't. Please. We can…" I motioned toward the bed.

Sophie giggled and shook her head.

"I have to go. You can stay, though. You just relax. I'll call you later." She said.

She got dressed, and left, leaving me horny and frustrated.

---------------------

Sophie POV

I entered home carefully, hoping that no one could magically tell that I had spent the last couple hours having sex with Jimmy at a hotel. As if by magic, Craig appeared at my side.

"Hey, how are you?" he asked warmly.

I ignored him and headed for the kitchen.

"Sophie, wait. There's something we need to talk about. I know we've had our fights, and stuff like that, but you have to know this. I love you. Not as a friend, but as my girlfriend." He said.

I stood there in shock. This had come out of nowhere. What was I supposed to do now? I guess he took my silence as an okay, because he leaned towards me. Still frozen, I let him kiss me. His lips were incredibly soft, and he devoured my mouth.

"No!' I found myself screaming.

"Sophie, what's wrong?" he asked, confused.

"I have Jimmy. I can't. I'm sorry." I said.

He tore away, clearly broken hearted. He nodded, choking back tears, and ran out the front door. I stood in the same spot, completely torn.

------------------


	11. No more tears

No more tears

Craig POV

Sophie had broken my heart, but I wasn't going to give up on us. I had written her an incredible love letter, and taped it to her locker. I had stayed up all night to write it, because it had to be perfect. Sophie was perfect, so she needed a love letter to match. I was prepared to do whatever it took to win her heart. She and I would be so happy together. I pictured us together, making out on my couch, having lunch together, going to parties as a couple. I couldn't wait to see her reaction.

-

Sophie POV

As I got to my locker, I saw Jimmy leaning against it. I ran up to him and kissed him. He looked at me, clearly upset.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"I know why you ditched me yesterday." He said coldly.

"What? I didn't ditch you!" I said.

Jimmy shook his head and thrust a piece of paper at me. I glanced at it and saw that it was a letter. From Craig.

_Dear Sophie, _

_Since the moment we met, I was drawn to your beauty. But as I got to know you, and I liked you even more. As you got used to Degrassi, you also found a boyfriend. I swallowed my jealousy with the consolation that I had Ashley, but you Ashley pales in comparison to you. I love you, for real. We were meant for each other, I know it. I felt it when we kissed yesterday. I know that it was just more than a kiss, although you may not feel the same way. But you should, because I love you more than I thought it was possible to love someone. Please, just consider me._

_Love, _

Craig 

I looked up at Jimmy.

"Craig kissed me, I didn't kiss him. You don't understand." I said desperately.

"It's over." He said stiffly, and left me.

Swallowing back tears, I ran to look for Craig I found him alone by a bench strumming his guitar. He looked up at me, and brightened. His smile slipped off his face as I threw his guitar to the ground.

"Craig, you never give up, do you? Jimmy dumped me. He found your stupid love letter to me!" I shouted.

"Sophie, but now we can be together!' he said.

"Craig, even if I did love you, which I don't, I would never date you. You never think about the consequences of your actions. All you care about is yourself." I said.

Tears streamed down my cheeks as I rushed to the bathroom. I wiped off my face and tried to calm down before homeroom. Manny came in.

"Hey." She said.

"Jimmy broke up with me." I cried.

"What? But you guys were totally in love!" she cried.

"I know, but… things change." I said.

"Hey. There's a party tonight. We could dress up…buy some hot outfits. That would cheer you up." Manny suggested.

I nodded and we walked to class.

-

Ellie POV

After Sean had left, I decided to take a job at a record store to help pay the rent. Since I was interested in music, this job was like a dream come true. I had also gotten to know Chris, who worked there and was a 10th grader who went Degrassi. He apparently went out with Emma, but that was over. I had gotten to really like him, and we had a lot of flirty banter passed between us during the workday. One day, it seemed like my luck was changing after we were closing shop.

"Hey, Ellie, wait up!" he called.

I turned around and Chris caught up next to me.

"I was wondering, do you want to come to a party I'm spinning at tonight?" he asked.

I nodded happily. Chris kissed me on the cheek and left, and I continued to walk home. I mentally ran through my wardrobe, trying to figure out what to wear. I realized that I dressed punk, and that wasn't his thing at all, but I really wanted to impress him. Chris was sweet and fun, and I really needed some fun right now. So I decided to dress like a normal person tonight. I was tired of being a pessimistic punk who slouched into class and only had two friends. I changed directions and headed to the mall.

-

Manny POV

I had decided on a tight black tube top and a pair of low rise jeans for tonight, but Sophie was still vacillating between outfits. I hadn't really pried about her break up with Jimmy, but I had a feeling that Craig had gotten involved some how. Craig. Just saying his name made my heart ache. I truly loved him, and I was convinced that we were meant for each other last year. But would I ever get over him? I knew he was going to be at the party tonight, and I also knew that this could be my chance to snatch him up. I was still working out the kinks of my plan three hours later, when I approached the party with Sophie. We got in through the crowd, and the music was incredible. I spotted Craig by the speakers, bit my lip, and made my way over to him. Something great was about to happen, I could feel it.


	12. I Can Keep a Secret

I can keep a secret

Craig POV

I was standing on the sidelines of the biggest party of the year when Manny came up to me.

"Hey, Craig. Dance with me?" she asked.

I nodded and she grabbed my collar to lead me out on the dance floor. We danced for half an hour until Manny whispered in my ear.

"Do you want go somewhere quiet?" she asked.

'Sure." I replied

We walked over to the back of the room. Manny kissed me, but stopped when I stiffened.

"Relax. I'm not saying we should make out or anything. I just wanted to let you know…that I'm into you." She said.

I glanced up and saw Sophie taking a shot glass from a random girl.

"I'm into you too." I said suddenly

Manny smiled and kissed me again.

"Great. So, do want to go to the dot this weekend?" she asked.

I smiled and nodded.

"I have to go… Curfew. But call me later?" she asked.

"Yeah." I replied, and she left.

I made my way over to Sophie, who was clearly drunk and getting more drunk by the minute. She was swaying on her feet, almost passing out. As she fell, I caught her in my arms.

"Craig." She said faintly.

I looked at her.

"Craig, I loved that letter. No one has ever told me things like that. Jimmy dumped me." She said.

"I know, but let's just get you home now." I said gently.

"I want you Craig. Kiss me." She slurred

Sophie looked up at me. She was so beautiful, even when she was drunk, I couldn't help myself. I bent down and kissed her.

"Take me home Craig." She whispered.

I carried her out to my car and took her home, her head on my shoulder the entire ride home. I parked in front of the house. She wrenched my head towards her and kissed me, again and again, each kiss becoming more passionate. I knew I should stop it, but we had gone too far now to turn back.

-

Ellie POV

I was having a great time with Chris. He was a great DJ, and while he was spinning, it gave me a great opportunity to test out my new look. The guys at the party definitely liked my low cut top, I was even getting numbers. Not that I would use them. Paige came over to me and smiled.

"Hey Hun, love the new look. You were way overdue for a makeover. Anyway, I'm having a date with Spinner, tomorrow, do you want to double?" she asked.

I nodded, in shock of what a makeover can get you. I definitely was going to stick with being normal for a while.

-

Craig POV

Sophie and I had managed to walk up my driveway to the living room couch, our lips never leaving each other. She broke away suddenly and ripped off her top, becoming hungrier.

"Craig, oh my god you are a good kisser." She breathed, clearly still drunk.

She stumbled to her feet and led me upstairs, supposedly to my bedroom, but Sophie surprised me by turning to the bathroom. She bent over the faucet and turned on hot water for a shower.

"The water can drown out my moans." She said.

She yanked down my pants and took off her own. I slipped off my shirt and stared at her. Sophie looked better naked than I could have ever imagined. I quickly grabbed a condom from the emergency stash under the sink. She got into the shower and motioned for me to follow her. I got in, and she pressed me up against the wall, kissing me. She pushed me harder against the wall as she grinded against me. I put my head back and groaned, letting the water slide down my face. I picked her up, wrapping her legs around mine and she grinded me again. We moved in a steady rhythm to the water, which surrounded us so it felt like rain. After a few minutes she got tired and dropped to the floor. She trailed kisses all over my body and I stood there allowing it to happen. She turned off the water suddenly and got out.

"Let's go to your room." She said seductively, and I followed her out. We collapsed naked and wet on my bed. Her long hair was wet and clung to my skin.

"Make love to me Craig. You were so good in the shower." She said.

It was that moment when I started to feel guilty about what had happened. Sophie was drunk, and on the rebound. I had to stop it.

"We should stop." I said.

"No. Craig, why?" she asked.

"You're drunk. And tired. So just sleep." I said.

"You wore me out, Craig." She said, giggling.

She watched me as I slipped on some old clothes and went downstairs to the couch. I looked back at her one last time, but she had already passed out.

-


	13. Chapter 13

Why you shouldn't drink

Sophie POV

I woke up with a splitting headache, wet hair, and naked. I was in Craig's bed. Panicked, I put on one of Craig's huge Ramone's shirts and ran downstairs. Craig was sitting alone, eating a bowl of cereal.

"Craig, what happened last night?" I asked desperately.

"Uh…nothing. You got drunk, I took you home. The end." He said nervously.

"Oh my god. We had sex, didn't we?" I asked.

Craig hesitated, then nodded.

"No!" I cried, and sank to the floor in tears.

"How could you do this to me?" I yelled.

"Soph, you were there too." Craig said.

"How can you say that? I was drunk!' I shouted.

I burst into fresh sobs. Craig tried to hug me, but I pushed him away.

"I hate you." I said.

I stood up and sat on the couch. Craig sighed in his anger and opened the door.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"On a date, okay?" he said.

"Wait. You sleep with me, then go on a date? You asshole." I said.

"Right. That's me. Manny's waiting, I'll talk to you later." He said impatiently, and left.

I sobbed again and buried my head in my shoulders.

Ellie POV

I was putting away some CD's when Chris came up to me and kissed my cheek.

"Hey, I think the back room is empty..." he said temptingly.

I giggled and we went to the back room. He kissed me gently, then deeper as I wrapped my arms around him. We kissed again, until Chris opened his mouth to speak.

"El, I was wondering… will you be my girlfriend?" he asked.

"I would love to be your girlfriend." I said sweetly.

We kissed again. I had never felt so happy since Sean and I had gotten together.

Craig POV

I returned home a few hours later to deal with Sophie. She was dry, and dressed in regular clothes this time.

"Craig, you have lipstick on your face." She said.

I rubbed at my face with my hands, surprised at how calm she was.

"Craig, look. I don't blame you for what happened last night. I was depressed and drunk, I probably would have come on to anyone. I'm just glad that it was you, and not some psycho rapist or something. So, friends, okay?" she asked.

I nodded and enfolded her into a hug. I couldn't help but wish she had said something else. Maybe, an I love you? But she didn't love me. It was just a fact that I had to accept. Besides, Manny and I were a thing again. We just kissed a while, but now she was probably planning our wedding.

Jimmy POV

I was so depressed after my break-up with Sophie, I didn't go out for a week. I knew something was going on between them. The worst part was that I really missed her. Sophie was just happy all of the time, and we made a great match. Still, life had to go on, and I dragged myself to school. I was sitting in Homeroom, when it happened. I was gazing at Sophie, who was reading a book, when I heard whispering between Hazel and Paige.

"So, Craig tried to kiss her?' Hazel asked.

"No, he did kiss her, but Sophie was with Jimmy so she told him to stop. At least, that's what Ash told me." Paige replied.

"And then somehow Jimmy found out, and he dumped her." Hazel said.

"Poor girl." Paige said, and then they moved on to other topics.

I looked at Sophie. I was such a jerk! Sophie hadn't even wanted to kiss Craig. She was probably really upset about the kiss, and before she even had a chance to explain, I dumped her. It was all Craig trying to steal the girl of my dreams away from me. We both had been suffering for nothing! The bell rang, and I jumped up to talk to her. I ran apologies through my head, trying to pick the best one. But I realized that Sophie could never forgive me. With that one mistake, I had lost her forever.

"Jimmy, is something wrong?" Spinner asked.

"I need to get Sophie back. And I need your help." I said.

Spinner nodded and we launched into plans.


End file.
